Mall strike
by lebanese
Summary: While Kim and Monique were shopping a man strikes... and guess who hire him? One shot Complete


One shot

Post STD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Monique were shopping at club banana, Kim was searching for a dress for her date with Ron tonight... Monique was helping her out.. "Try this" Monique handed Kim a dress..

"I don't know.. do you think he will like it" Kim was nervous and worried..

"Come on Kim... that is Ron we are talking about... if youwore a Naco costume he will like it.." Monique stopped when Kim had a smile on her face.. "NO girl just kidding"

"Yeh but it would be nice" Kim sighed...she finally picked a dress... "I think this is it".. before she could try it on... gas started flooding the place...

Monique started coughing.. "Whats that?"..

"Its knock out gas.. don't brea..." Too late Kim fell to the ground and Monique fell next to her...

Back to Ron,

He was playing with Felix video games... suddenly Ron's face turned blank... Felix looked at him.. "Ron-man you alrigt?"

"Its Kim" Ron picked up his kimmunicater. "Wade... where is Kim?"

"Ron I was about to call you.. something happened at the mall.. gunmen had taken over it and took every one hostage.. Dr.Directer wants you to go to GJ HQ immediatly" Wade was nervous..

"Take it easy Wade... I am going" Ron looked at Felix appologically..

"Its cool Ron-man.. go" Felix gave him a thumbs up...Ron smiled and left...

"Ok Wade.. how am I going to get to ..ahhhh" a tube opened from under him and sent him all the way to GJ HQ... he landed on his feet.. hard.. he looked at Dr.Directer waiting for him... "Next time just send me a car ok?"..

"ok... " she directed him towards a monitor.. "Stoppable... Kim is being held hostage along with many others by this man.. " a picture of a german man appeared on the monitor.. "He calls him self The King.. there are rumors about him"

"What rumors?" Ron asked worried...

"That he has magical powers" Dr.Directer had a small mocking smile on her face... Ron was worried.. he knew such things exist... because he has a small share of them... Dr.Directer looked at Ron... "Gear up"..

"What?" Ron asked confused... Will aproached and handed him a body armour and two guns... "I don't use guns" Ron looked at him shocked...

"This guy won't stop from killing you or anyone" Will handed Ron the guns.. "Its kill or be killed their".. Ron accepted them.. "lets pray you don't use them their"

Ron put on the body armour... "I am going alone right?" it sounded more like a demand than a question..

"Yes Stoppable... if you are in trouble just notify us by pressing this button" she handed him a watch with a red button on it..

"Will do... lets go" Ron reloaded the guns and hid them...Will Du took him to the sight...

Ron got out of the car.. "We have security cameras in there.. we will watch you" Will saluted... Ron saluted back.. the car left... Ron started infiltrating the mall...

Inside it,

Kim was waking up.. "Kim... wake up" Monique pushed her a bit.. they were tied to a support column along with many others...

Kim slowly opened her eyes..."What happened?" she asked ... then she remembered every thing that happened before... "right... is Ron here yet?"

"No he is not and won't be here little girl" a man with a german accent spoke...

Kim looked at him.. "Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me The King" the man got out of the shadows...

"Boo... steel toe rocks" Monique booed for him..

"Monique i don't think he is a fan of wrestling" Kim pushed Monique...

"Oh right... oops" Monique had a faint smile on her face...

"Oops indeed" the man pointed a gun at Monqiue and fired... Monique closed her eyes.. she opened them and found the bullet inches from her head... it fell to the ground...the man laughed... "Don't worry.. I won't kill you... yet.. hahaha" the man started laughing... Monique gulped...

"Erm.. Kim.. do you have a plan?" Monique asked Kim..

"Not really" Kim was a bit nervous also...

Then the main door to the mall exlpoded and was sent ten feet backwards... Ron appeared... "Knock knock" he spoke with a goofy smiled... then all the man pointed their guns at him... "Crap".. they started firing and Ron jumped out of the way..

"RON!" Kim yelled...

"I am ok" Ron reassured her...

"Not for long" a soldier threw a hand grenade for Ron... Ron caught it in his hands.. his eyes widened...

"SHIT!" he threw it back at the soldier... it exploded infront of the soldier... the soldier was sent to the ladies room from the explosion."dude have some manners"...Ron hid again behind a support column...

"Ah.. Stoppable" the man spoke..

"How do you know my name?" Ron asked..

"I have my sources... now if you want the two girls to live.. surrender".. Ron's eyes snapped open.. he got out of his hiding place and saw two men pointed their guns at Kim and Monique...Ron's fist tightened in anger...

"You better not even think about it" Ron threatened..

"Or you will what... shoot me?" the man laughed...

Ron grinned and got his two guns.. with his enchanced speed he fired two bullets.. the bullets hit the two soldiers in their heads and they fell to the ground.. Ron then redirected his guns towards the man... "Maybe"...

"hehehe..." the man laughed... "Kid i don't fear you... but you should fear me"

Ron raised an eyebrow confused... then Kim and Monique saw a table levitating in the air behind Ron..."RON!" Kim called trying to warn him.. too late the table hit Ron's back and sent him to the ground.. Ron tried getting up... but the man directed his hand towards Ron... Ron levitated and started hitting the roof and floor... after several nasty hits Ron fell unconcious to the ground.. the man approached him for the kill... "NO!" Kim yelled... she glowed blue and the chair next to her flew and smashed into the man...Kim fell unconcious...Monique looked at her confused...

The man was now angry and approached the unconcious Kim..."They forgot to tell me about you".. he directed his gun towards her head... he fired the bullet... it stopped in mid air infront of Kim.."Impossible"... the man looked at Ron who was now standing..

"Little advice.." Ron's eyes glowed blue and returned to normal... "Next time you mess with somebody... make sure its not me" Ron moved his hand and the bullet hit the man in the chest... the man fell to the ground.. he laughed and got up.. the bullet wound healed with a black blur...Ron's eyes widened..."Ok"... he pointed his hands towards his guns.. they levitatedto his hands... Ron aimed them at the man.. with a blue blur he fired several bullets...

The man smirked.. "You missed"..

Ron smiled.. "i wasn't aiming at you"

"Wha.." the man stopped as the bodies of the soldiers fell lifeless to the ground... the man got a mini-uzi and fired at Ron... Ron jumped out of the way... but not fast enough... a bulled hit his chest... Ron gave him self support at his wound healed... "You are already weakening.. I can sense it" the man smirked..

"healing wasn't my thing" Ron checked his guns... the first one was empy.. the second... one bullet... 'Shit' Ron cursed in his mind..'I gora hit his head.. but how?'... Ron stopped for a minuted... 'Damn my ideas'... Ron got out of his hiding place and ran towards the man... the man fired some bullets at Ron... Ron dodged some of them with fancy moves but not all of them.. Ron finally walked on the wall... and jumped in mid air...he landed on top of the man... he pointed his gun at his head..."Heal this".. Ron fired the bullet...the man exploded in a black blur and Ron was sent to the wall...he hit it hard... he fell unconcious...

Kim had awaken by now... she looked at the destroyed mall and the unconcious Ron... with newly found strength she pulled hard and the chains tieing her snapped... she got up and went for Ron...she shook him.. "Ron are you ok?" she asked worried..

Ron's eyes slowly opened.. "Yeh I am fine.." he sat up and looked at the body parts of the man all over the place..."But he is not" he smiled.. Kim giggled and kissed him.. he looked at her dress.. "you look nice"

"Thanks" she hugged him and helped him up.. "Lets go" they exited the mall..

"Isn't that cute?" Monique smiled then she remembered.. "Guys.. what about us?... guys?"

Kim and Ron exited the mall.. "KP.. who hire him any way?"

"I don't know" Kim answered disappointed..

At GJ HQ,

Dr.Directer and Will Du were looking at the monitor.. "he failed" Will spoke...

"Maybe.. but now we know how to defeat them" Dr.Directer smirked..

The End.

Or is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would you like a sequel? R&R


End file.
